


tonight we do it big

by folignos



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless porn. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight we do it big

**Author's Note:**

> i told jenna i'd write her porn if she did her bio essay. this happened. i'm not sorry.
> 
> title from ke$ha's crazy kids
> 
> come follow me on [tumblr](http://toewses.tumblr.com)!

Brandon hangs up instead of breaking his phone only because he's an adult, and he deals with his emotions in rational, non-phone-throwing ways. 

Also, it's like two weeks old and he doesn't really want to have to spend any more time in the Apple store at Lincoln Park than he absolutely has to. So. 

He does scowl at the handset though and tosses it on the couch before tipping his head back and sighing. Saader pokes his head out from the kitchen. He looks sympathetic. 

'What's the damage, babe?'

'Two games,' Brandon says, pulling a face. Saader comes completely out of the kitchen and traces the shell of Brandon's ear with his thumb. 

'I'm sorry,' he says. Brandon leans into the touch. 

'Probably would have been scratched the next game anyway, the way I've been playing,' Brandon snorts.

Saader looks unhappy about that, but he skirts around the couch and drops down next to Brandon anyway, lifts his hand to scrape short nails through Brandon's hair lightly. 'You want a distraction?' he asks softly.

Brandon glances at him from the corner of his eye. 'What do you have in mind?' 

Saader smirks, and that's how Brandon ends up on his back in Saader's bed with his shirt unbuttoned and the heel of Saader's hand pressing down on his dick.

Saader sucks a bruise just above the dip of his collarbone and Brandon shudders. 

His mouth drops open when Saader bites him sharply at the juncture between shoulder and neck, and he doesn't  _moan_ , exactly, but there are some noises definitely heading for porn-territory coming out of his mouth. 

His hands are tight on Saader's hips, holding him as still as he can while he rolls his own hips up. Saader swipes his tongue over the bitemark, and then traces the point of it up to the lobe of Brandon's ear. Saader's breath is warm as he nips at the fleshy part of Brandon's earlobe, making his hips jerk. He can feel him smirking into the side of his neck as he mouths down it wetly to worry at the bruise he left earlier. 

Saader's beard is scratchy against his skin, and he's going to be bright red with beard burn tomorrow, but right now he can't think of anything he cares about less. He arches his back as Saader rubs his cheek over one nipple before mouthing at it and thumbing roughly at the other.

Brandon reaches up from where his fists were curled into the sheets to wind one into the strands of Saader's hair, gripping it loosely and pulling him up Brandon's body. He tugs him into a kiss, slow and filthy and he bites at Saader's lower lip. He smirks when Saader bites him right back, almost hard enough to break the skin.

Saader pulls back, climbing off him, and he looks wrecked already, flushed and wild eyed, pupils blown with lust and hair going every which way. Brandon wants to fuck him stupid.

'Clothes off, babe,' Saader says, low and rough, and Brandon blinks, finds himself obeying without even really meaning to, shrugs his shirt the rest of the way off and sliding out of his jeans until he's naked, dick hanging heavy between his legs. 

'Hands and knees,' Saader says, and Brandon looks at him, surprised. 

'I, yeah, okay,' Brandon says, and Saader moves around until Brandon's arranged to his liking, knees set just a little wider than his hips, palms planted solid on the bed. 

He cranes his head round to look at Saader, but he just pushes at Brandon's shoulder gently until he turns back round. 

He shivers when he hears the snick of the lube opening, hears Saader huffing a breath into his palm to warm it. 

The first finger goes easy, always does, slick and not too uncomfortable and only a little cold. Brandon rolls his neck, dropping down to his elbows, sliding his knees just a little further apart. He loves this part, knows Saader does too, knows he could watch Brandon rocking back onto his fingers all day. 

He does it for what feels like hours sometimes, makes Brandon come just from the twist of his fingers in just the right way, the point of his tongue pushing in. He goes until Brandon's trembling and babbling and just fuckin' undone, and Brandon wonders briefly if that's the game plan for today. 

Saader adds another finger suddenly, and Brandon makes a short, cut off sound, body jerking forward. Saader slaps him lightly on his outer thigh, right where there's a fading bruise from the last game, and makes a disapproving sound. Brandon grits his teeth, and stills. Saader scissors his fingers, crooking them sharply, and if he's being a little rougher than normal, well, Brandon doesn't have a reason to skate for a couple of days. 

Saader likes him loud, sometimes, and when he adds a third finger and Brandon can't choke off the noise, high and tight in his throat, he makes a pleased, approving sound and smooths the palm of his free hand over Brandon's ribs. 

'You ready, Brandon?' he asks, quiet. Brandon nods, tucking his head into the crook of his elbow and closing his eyes. 

He feels Saader's hands on him, moving him just slightly, and then the weight on the mattress shifts. When he looks up, Saader's lying on his back, hand curved lazily around his own dick, stroking up and down like he could do it forever, eyes hooded and laughing at Brandon. 

The penny drops. Brandon's mouth goes a little dry. 

'Come on, babe, I don't have all day,' Saader says easily, flashing a grin. 

'Well, I mean technically you do, we don't have plans until you have practice tomorrow,' Brandon says, just to be contrary, but he snags the condom from where it's lying on the covers. 

Saader laughs at him, a bit, but lets go of himself to let Brandon roll the condom on, and then his eyes flash dark as Brandon straddles his hips. Brandon reaches down to wrap his hand around the base of Saader's dick as he lowers himself onto him slowly, breathing shallowly.

'Fuck,' Brandon says when he's pressed against Saader's pelvis, can feel Saader's entire length inside him, and he puts the flat of his hand against Saader's sternum to brace himself as he adjusts. Saader's flushed from cheekbones down to his hips, the blush spreading all over his chest. It's so fuckin' pretty, and Brandon just wants to mark him up even further. He rocks his hips shallowly, and Saader's eyes go a little unfocused.

Brandon smirks, and tenses his thighs, raises himself up using his hand on Saader's breastbone as leverage and pauses with just the tip of Saader's dick inside him. He drops back down, faster than maybe he would normally, but Saader's entire face goes slack, and his hands twitch where they're gripping Brandon's hips.

Brandon shifts the placement of his hand on Saader's chest, but Saader looks at him, says 'Hands behind your back,' and something in his eyes goes hard, stern.

Brandon pauses, hand staying where it is. He shifts his hips minutely

'Come on, don't make me tie you up, Bolly,' Saader says, and there's just a hint of a smirk curling at the left corner of his mouth, the smirk that says 'you know I will, but it'll cost you'. 

Brandon bites his own upper lip, remembers the last time Saader had followed through on his threat. Remembers that Saader had kept him on the edge for hours before letting him come.

Brandon puts his hands behind his back.

He loops the fingers of one hand around the other wrist, locks them together tight, and lifts himself up again, thighs even tauter than before in the effort to keep his balance. He settles into a rhythm after a couple of false starts, Saader's head falling back and exposing the line of his throat. Brandon's fingers twitch with the urge to touch.

It can't be more than a minute until his thighs start to burn, and he feels like he's been bag skating all fucking morning. He's getting loud, moans and gasps caught in his throat as he keeps fucking himself down onto Saader's dick, and Saader's hands are leaving bruises on his hips, and suddenly he's coming onto Saader's chest, crying out and falling forward. His hands come out to land either side of Saader's head, elbows locked to save himself from smashing face first into Saader.  

Saader lifts his hips off the bed, fucks up into Brandon once, twice, before he's coming too, hips stuttering and mouth falling open. Brandon kisses him, swallows down the sounds he makes, bites his lower lip and forces his tongue into Saader's mouth like he's trying to taste Saader's orgasm. Saader has his hands clasped around the nape of Brandon's neck, holding him still while he shudders underneath him. 

Eventually, Saader stills, and Brandon pulls off, slowly, slowly, wincing at the overstimulation and then the emptiness. He drops into the hollow beside Saader, who turns to Brandon, slings an arm over his hip and digs the point of his nose into Brandon's collarbone.

'Ow,' says Brandon. 

'Suck it up,' Saader says, but Brandon can feel him smiling. Saader turns his head just slightly, so it's not digging in quite as much, and Brandon figures he might as well call it naptime, even without a game tonight.


End file.
